


Machinations: Zwischenspiel

by Enosh_Maddocks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enosh_Maddocks/pseuds/Enosh_Maddocks
Summary: A forgotten former-Nazi scientist known as "die Ingenieur" finds herself lost in space repairing her craft while on her way back to Earth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Machinations is a tie-in/spinoff to my webcomic Flotsam (flotsam-harbour.tumblr.com). It focuses on Edith Skuld (who first appeared in Chapter Four: The Sound of Silence) and explores the bigger mysteries in the Flotsam Universe.

In Humboldt I was known as _Die Ingenieur_ among my peers - the engineer of ingenuity.  
I don’t mean to boast but it was an apt and well-earned title.

It was November of 1944 when I departed Earth; however the current date is a bit tricky to estimate due to time dilation.  
I have decided to begin this story on an interlude, a brief respite in my life which I’ve found myself examining the woman I have become. I’ve committed quite a few sins. I’m responsible for my share of atrocities. I couldn’t take it anymore. I destroyed all my work, burnt my research and dismantled my machines. Well, all but one. The one I used to leave Earth. The greatest of all the wunderwaffe – _Die Glocke_. I didn’t expect myself to come back when I took it with me. I was ready to die. I was ready to destroy myself with this machine. But I didn’t die. I traveled into space. That will be a story for another time.

Right now, I’m on my way back. I’m currently aboard some sort of extraterrestrial space craft inhabited by these… _goblin_ -like creatures. Die Glocke has broken down; it needs a lot of repairs.

You might be wondering where I've just been, where I'm travelling back from. Perhaps you aren't. Perhaps you could've gone on your whole life without knowing or even speculating that I was anywhere else besides Earth and this alien ship. I was indeed somewhere else. This bell did take me to a place. It was in this place I encountered people I knew and people I didn't know. There was a confrontation and then I departed the way I left. That is all you need to know right now. I will not be going any further into any of it here. It's still a sensitive subject for me. A secret event in my life I wish to keep buried and forgotten until I come to terms with it. 

I was picked up by these creatures on my way back to Earth. They are short, have glowing eyes, silvery skin and possess pointy ears. When they aren't hovering around they are watching me. We are unable to properly communicate with one another but I can tell these creatures are curious and fascinated with me and my technology. They've been bringing me what looks like scrap parts and alien instruments. I believe they respect me in some way as some of them have even started to help me put Die Glocke back together again. 

The major problem is that the fuel tanks have been depleted. Die Glocke was powered by a radioactive fluid called Xerum-525.


End file.
